Pedal assemblies are provided in vehicles to control brakes, engine throttles, and/or clutches. Typically, these pedals include a lever arm pivotally mounted to a mounting bracket and a pedal pad mounted to a lower end of the lever arm. These pedals are foot operated by the driver. In order for the driver to maintain the most advantageous position for working the control pedals, the vehicle front seat is usually slidably mounted on a seat track and can be moved forwardly or rearwardly between several adjusted positions.
The adjustment provided by moving the seat does not accommodate all vehicle drivers due to differences in anatomical dimensions. Another concern involves the placement of a vehicle driver too close to the steering wheel when the seat is adjusted in a forward position, which could result in injury to a driver from an exploding airbag. Further, some vehicles do not have seats with seat tracks and thus, require another method for placing the pedals in the most advantageous position for the driver.
Various proposals have been made to provide selective adjustment of pedal positions to accommodate various size drivers. Selective pedal adjustment can be accomplished by moving the entire lever arm in forward and rearward directions, or can be accomplished by moving the pedal pad in forward and rearward directions with respect to the lever arm. Examples of an adjustable pedal assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,151,499 to Roe, 3,563,111 to Zeigler, and 3,643,524 to Herring. Adjustable pedal assemblies are often complex, difficult to package, and expensive. Additionally, they can be difficult to assemble and operate.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a simplified adjustable pedal assembly that is less expensive, easy to operate, requires less packaging space, and which is easily assembled.